Perception
Perception is an American crime drama television series created by Kenneth Biller and Mike Sussman. The series stars Eric McCormack as Dr. Daniel Pierce, a neuroscientist who assists the FBI on some of their most complex cases. The series will be broadcast in the United States on the cable channel TNT, and is produced by ABC Studios. It is due to premiere on July 9, 2012. Main Cast * Eric McCormack as Daniel Pierce * Rachael Leigh Cook as Kate Moretti * Arjay Smith as Max Lewicki * Kelly Rowan as Natalie Vincent Production Originally known as 'Proof', Perception was created by Kenneth Biller and Mike Sussman and appeared on TNT's development slate as early as 2009. On September 8, 2010, after having been in development for well over a year, TNT placed a pilot order for Perception. Kenneth Biller and Mike Sussman wrote the pilot, Alan Poul was attached to the project as director, with Kenneth Biller, Mike Sussman and Alan Poul serving as executive producers. Neuroscientist David Eagleman serves as the technical consultant to the series. Casting announcements began in October 2010, with Eric McCormack first to be cast, McCormack portrays Dr. Geoffrey Pierce, "an eccentric neuroscientist who uses his unique outlook to help the federal government solve complex cases. With an intimate knowledge of human behavior and a masterful understanding of the mind, this quirky, crime-solving professor pulls lessons from an odd and imaginative view of the world." Next to join the series was Arjay Smith as Max Lewicki, "Pierce's teaching assistant, a perpetual student who has spent nine years in college and has had sixteen majors and not a single degree. His primary job is to keep Pierce in line and on task." Rachael Leigh Cook was next to be cast as Kate Rossi, "Pierce’s former student and the person responsible for recruiting him to work for the government." Kelly Rowan was the last actor to be cast, portraying Natalie Vincent, "Pierce’s best friend and every bit his intellectual equal." On March 22, 2011, TNT green-lighted the series with an order of 10 episodes to air in the summer of 2012. Along with the series pickup, TNT announced that Alan Poul would not be continuing as an executive producer on the series beyond the pilot, they also announced that the character portrayed by Eric McCormack had been renamed Daniel Pierce. On August 17, 2011, TNT announced that production had commenced on the remaining nine episodes of Perception. Along with the announcement that production had started on the series, the network announced that Levar Burton has joined the series as a recurring guest star, he will portray Paul Haley, "a dean at the university." TNT also announced that the character portrayed by Rachael Leigh Cook had been renamed Kate Moretti. The series is produced by ABC Studios. On August 22, 2011, it was announced that Jamie Bamber had been cast in a recurring role as "a new professor who catches the eye of Kate Moretti." On October 14, 2011, TNT Public Relations and Vulture announced that Freddy Rodriguez was cast in a two episode role as "an eccentric ex-student of McCormack's Dr. Daniel Pierce." Category:Series